Dies et Noctes
by Medea
Summary: Serenity meets a mysterious blue-eyed stranger at a masquerade, first impressions are made, neither are who they seem. (couldn't really think up a title so...)


Author's note: Hey everyone I'm back with an all new story the title isn't really set yet it might change, most of you probably don't' remember me, if you do woohoo! Ne ways, I know I haven't exactly finished a story, but who knows, it's spring break, and many wacky things can happen. I am planning on finishing at least some of the other stories in the future but I don't know when, if you really want me to finish any of them motivate me! Anyways, read this I like it, mebbe you will too. More chapters to come!! Title suggestions welcome!! REVIEW please.J  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't you learned by now, it aint mine!  
  
Author: Medea  
  
Dance with me  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful soiree, filled with the usual glistening, beautiful people. It was a masquerade, the annual winter masquerade as a matter of fact, which meant many masked guests swirling around a ballroom. The young maidens, fresh and impressionable, and the not so young women with their over made faces and glittery jewelry. They were of course acceptably beautiful, but had a hard sort of beauty, that made them seem ancient. Their eyes were wary and tired of the court games they played, but the games being the only thing that they possessed in their miserable lives they played. The men were impeccable, with their stiff suits and shiny shoes. The lighting was soft and warm creating an illusion of a friendly gathering. Yet despite the amicable manners of all there, many of the aristocrats were scheming in their calculating minds, scheming on how to catch a rich husband, scheming on how to become richer. At the head of the ballroom sat Queen Serenity, as impressive as ever, reigning over the ball with the same grace as she had reigning over the galaxy. Sitting next to her was a vision dressed in white silk and pearls. It was Princess Serenity, who looked like an exact younger version of her mother, but had softer more innocent eyes. She was dressed in her traditional ball gown that flowed to her feet in waves of delicate silk, her hair up in the royal hairstyle which resembled two "balls" on top of her head, with the rest of her hair flowing down in streamers from the "balls." Her face was half- covered with a white satin mask, which did not prevent all from noticing her beauty. Her eyes were a gentle blue, which sparkled like an unflawed diamond, her features defined but not too sharp; she was a slim petit beauty with an innocent appeal.  
  
Amongst the mingling nobles a pair of dark blue eyes watched the angel's every move. Prince Endymion of Earth was making his first appearance on the moon; He had before avoided visiting the moon, saying that his duties on the Earth were too pressing to leave. His parents had finally convinced him to attend a ball on the moon, he had transported to the moon right before the start of the ball, using his powers as prince of the Earth. Queen Serenity had seen him and acknowledged his presence with the nod of her head; he had then preoccupied himself by observing the Lunarian nobles, who he had observed as much like the Earth nobles. It was then when the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen had entered the glamorous ballroom. Even though she was simply dressed compared to the other maidens, she had an aire about her that radiated a dignity, and power that could not have been learned. When she moved to the right of the queen and had sat down next to her it was then he had realized that she was the princess.  
  
Unbeknownst to Endymion he wasn't the only one doing the watching. Princess Serenity was watching him; her eyes had been drawn to him when she had entered. She did not recognize him as part of the usual noble crowd that came to such parties. He was strikingly handsome with strong features, she could tell despite the black mask coving most of his upper face, and a distinct build, but not too muscular. He had ebony hair that had a habit of falling into his eyes, and the eyes were a deep blue, filled with an almost iciness.  
  
Their eyes met for a brief second, before Serenity blushed and looked away as was appropriate for a young princess like herself. The party was starting to pick up with more arrivals, and Serenity couldn't help but notice the obvious female attraction to the handsome stranger as many girls were watching him and eyeing him with a sort of predatory gaze, and some were brazenly asking him to dance. Others were staring at him out of the corners of their eyes, and giggling like schools, simpering whenever he happened to glance their way. He accepted all offers, dancing with ease and grace, he held the girls close but not to close, and treated not one different from the others. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as bold would be suitors asked for a dance from the princess, to his displeasure she agreed to all offers as well, dancing with as many men as he women, and chatting with all in a diplomatic matter, not leading one to believe that she would be receptive to his advances but neither crushing their hopes for a relationship in the future, it was as diplomatic as was befitting a princess. He finally had had enough as he saw one of the more arrogant suitors; try to pull her closer to him as they danced. He recognized the look the guy was giving her, and he wasn't about to let her fall prey to it.  
  
Endymion excused himself from his partner, and crossed the dance floor in a remarkably short time, dodging dancing couples. He arrived not a moment too soon, for her suitor was not only arrogant but also extremely stupid. He had not taken her hints at discouraging him, and was proceeding to try and kiss her. Endymion immediately cut in, he smirked at the noble's outraged look and the swept away Serenity. She sighed in relief and looked up into her savior's eyes, not having looked before at who it was. She gasp as she realized it to be the mysterious stranger she had been observing from afar. Up close his face was even more handsome and his eyes more blue. He was almost smirking down at her with a confident aire. She just met his gaze with as much dignity and pride as she could muster, and they danced. She gasped again as he suddenly pulled her too him, he was taller than her and she had to practically strain her neck to look up at him. She would admit though, that it felt rather nice in arms, that in fact it felt rather perfect in his arms. By her own will she moved even closer to him, and stared straight into his eyes, and was rewarded by the startled look in his eyes. So he was not expecting her to be quite so forwards. Well it is dangerous to make assumptions about a person you have just met.  
  
Endymion stared down at the little angel in his arms. After he had saved her from the extremely rude noble, he had glared at the noble emphasize his displeasure towards him, and swept her away. It soon after occurred to him that he was holding the princess of the galaxy in his arms. It also occurred to him that it felt right having her there. He looked down at her and met her startled gaze. She gasped with surprise as she recognized him. He suddenly had an urge to hold her and never let her go. He drew her closer to his body and was awash with the scent of violets and honey. She gasped again, but this time a mischievous look entered her eyes. Before he realized what she was doing, she pressed herself even closer to him. This was certainly unexpected and Endymion was sure that his eyes showed surprise. Even this audaciousness was attractive to him, in others it was disgusting, and a gross misuse of their feminine charms, but in her it was just another endearing quality.  
  
They danced, gracefully weaving in and out of other couples, gazing into each other's eyes. They felt as if they had been taken out of time and were dancing for an eternity when the song ended, and they were jolted back to reality. Immediately Serenity was aware of the curious sometimes malicious glances towards her and her dashing partner. Slipping quickly back into princess etiquette she curtseyed to her dance partner and made a quick exit, much to his bewilderment. She returned to the throne next to her mother, and after an appropriate length of time, made her excuses and left the ball.  
  
Serenity entered an empty hallway and looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching her, there was not so she ran down the hallway towards her chambers. She had told her mother that she was feeling a bit fatigued when in fact she wasn't in the least, maybe a little breathless from her encounter with the handsome young man, but not fatigued. She entered her chambers and with a sigh of relief shed her dress, she reached into the back of her wardrobe and pulled out an outfit, she took off her mask and quickly donned the clothing, and soon she looked more like a vixen than an angel. She took off her tiara, and the many pearls in her hair, as well as her jewelry, and dabbed on some more lip gloss. She lined her eyes with dark eyeliner, and smudged it a bit giving her the effect of smokey eyes. She let her hair down from its hairstyle and put it up in a hair ponytail. It was different Serenity that stared back at herself in the mirror, than the one her friends, and mother saw. Her outfit consisted of a semi-tight, sleeveless, black top with the slightest bit of cleavage, and a geometric design on the front in rhinestones. Her pants were black leather and snugly fit her without making the tightness to obvious. She was obviously dressed to kill and she smacked to shiny red lips together, and checked her makeup, perfect. She grabbed her long coat and left her room through a secret passageway.  
  
She always snuck out of the palace when she felt antsy, sometimes she would bring one of her friends, but today she just felt like going solo. She left the palace in her motovix, she wore a pair of dark glasses and a few hairs had gotten loose from her ponytail and now were whipping about in the wind. She was headed to one of her favorite spots. A dance club in the heart of Lunaria known as Lux. She parked her motovix around the side of the club and entered breezing past the guard. She was recognized by quite a few of the patrons as Dea or goddess. The club was dark with many bright flashing lights. It was a crowded night, and she had to nudge past many partygoers to get to the bar. She ordered her usual drink and sat there sipping it all the while watching the enthusiastic throng of Lunarians dance, to the throbbing beat. She smirked; it was time to find a dance partner.  
  
***That's all for this chapter, I know no one has said anything yet, be patient that will come in due time!! Remember to review on your way out!! The more reviews the faster I will write!! ;)*****  
  
Medea 


End file.
